Naohi and the Crystal of Love
by SaceanStaffGirl
Summary: (Rekka No Ken) A quiet axefighter. A strange maiden. What is the truth of there past? (FINISHED)
1. Naohi, Magical Bernian

**_Naohi and the Crystal of Love_**

**

* * *

** __

**Authors Note: Hi! I'm back! Bet ya'll thought all those flamers got to me, huh? Well, nope! I know that some people do like my work, so that's that! Well, I'm not getting any reviews on _Blade of Revenge_, so I decided to cancel it. However, if I happen to get convinced to continue it, I'll have more chappies ready! Anyway, I guess I'll start _Naohi and the Crystal of Love_! Also, on the first battle, I decided not to use Lucius and Serra because they can't use Anima and Erk, Pent, Canas, and Priscilla will all be in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters. However, I own Naohi.**

_**Chapter One: Naohi; Magical Bernian**_

**

* * *

** __

It was a rainy day in the land of Bern. In a small house, a brunnete woman looked outside from a glass window, her head filled with memories of her lover.

"Oh, for the love of Elimne," a familiar voice cried. The brunnete turned around and faced a woman with silver hair and crimson eyes. "Your husband is dead by now!"

"But I-," the brunnete began to protest until she was inturupted

"I already know it! Honey, just forget about that darned-"

"Forget! I can't forget! I love him!"

The silver-haired girl grasped the brunnete's hand, sqeezing the ring on her finger.

"Fool! How dare you underestimate Naohi, the Magical Sorceress of Bern," she yeld as her body glowed.

The brunnete gasped in shock.

"No! That's my memento of my love! STOP!"

However, it was too late, Naohi absorbed herself into the stone. That shot a rush of pain into the brunnete as she screamed in pain..

* * *

A young ice dragon gasped as a chill flowed through her gentle body. A young red-head looked at her in concern.

"Ninian? Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Ninian?" a younger ice dragon asked. "Are you okay?"

"Didn't you feel that too, Nils," she asked quietly. "Danger approches!"

Everyone else gasped.

"Danger?" The red-head asked.

"Yes, milord Eliwood," she answered.

A brute Eliwood's age, with blue hair, tossed a gold coin to an old woman.

"Here Hannah," the brute replied, "do your thing!"

Hannah looked at him in shock.

"Lord.. Hector?"

Everyone then circled around her.

"Hurry," Hector exclaimed.

Hannah closed her eyes and focused elsewhere.

"The weapons to bring.. Anima and Staffs. Fast swordsman will fare as well. Also take that quiet axefighter with you."

"Dorcas?" Nils asked as he turned to an axefighter with orangish hair.

"Alright," Dorcas replied.

They all searched around, looking for the danger. They soon seen a woman approching. She had brown hair and red eyes.

"Well well," she replied. "Would you happen to be warriors?"

"And if we are?" Hector asked.

The woman let out a light chuckle.

"I'm Naohi, a traveler. I would like to test your strenghth by battle!"

"Everyone other then the ones Hannah said, into the tents!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"Oh ho." Naohi replied. "Is this _Hannah_ a furtune teller?"

Hannah nodded.

"Well," Naohi continued, "I'm a magician of sorts."

She then closed her eyes. She shot a powerful blast from her hand to the people trying to hide.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all cried in pain.

A girl with pink hair growled as a yellow glow covered her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE"she exclaimed.

"Serra, stop!" A sage with purple hair exclaimed.

"Yes Erky!" She yelled as she rushed into the tent with the others.

"We execpt your challenge!" Eliwood cried, knowing that they really had no choice.

"Wait," Naohi exclaimed. "If I win, I get one of your members to become my slave. If you win, you get 15,000,000,000,000 gold."

"Who do you want," a tactian with brown hair ask.

Naohi scanned her choices.

"Hmmmmmm..."

**

* * *

**

**Well, there's the first chapter! Please RR!**


	2. Power

_**Naohi and the Crystal of Love**_

_**Chapter Two: Power**_

**I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy lately. I'm thankful for the reviews! I hope to get more later on! Well, to continue my story! Chapter two! WHOOT!**

* * *

"You!" Naohi yelled as she pointed towards Dorcas. "I want _you_!"

Dorcas unsheathed his Hand Axe.

"Well I'm _not_ for sale!" He exclaimed.

"We'll see about _that_." Naohi chuckled. She closed her eyes, let out a piercing yell, and shot a blast of magic towards part the army. Dorcas gasped as he seen this. Then Naohi did the same thing to the other side of the army, avoiding Dorcas. The sound of grunting filled the air as Doracs observed his now bloody companions. "Freeze!" Naohi yelled.

Dorcas looked behind him and seen ice beganing to cover his allies. The same in all the other three directions as well! They were being absorbed into solid water! Dorcas began to tremble as he looked around.

"I shall be back.. And then you'll be mine." Naohi replied as she vanished into thin air.

Dorcas ignored this fact. He looked around searching for a way to save the people around him. He then spotted a small red book on the dusty ground. He picked it up and read outloud it's contents.

"Anima of Fire.."

Before he could do anything else, all of his sight and everything around him were swallowed into a fierce blaze. The smoke began to rob him of breathing and everything became dark. He slowly lost himself into a long faint.

* * *

"Dorcas, are you okay? Dorcas?"

Dorcas slowly awoken from that terrible accident.

An axefighter with brown hair and ebony eyes gleemed with joy.

"He's alive! He's alive! Dorcas is alive!"

Dorcas looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, Bartre? What happened?"

"That Naohi lady came." Erk began "She froze us, and you risked using my anima to save us. However, the results were not truly in favor."

"Oh, so _that's_ what happened." Dorcas replied. "I wonder what she wants with me?"

"I wonder where she gets her power?" Hector continued.

Everyone talked to each other about this _Naohi_. A young woman, with short red hair and green eyes, turned to two men, one with red hair and eyes and the other with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"I.. Eh.. Umm.."

She then stopped, noticing they were not listening..

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two! I already know what chapter three's going to be like! And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, believe me!**


	3. Spying

_**Naohi and the Crystal of Love**_

_**Chapter 3: Spying**_

The red-head quietly walked to a white stallion with green eyes.

"Let's go for a ride, Valeri."

She rode the horse into a deep forest near the camp. During this, she lost herself into sad thoughts.

'I just don't get it. Have I been eclipsed from them? I could understand Sir Lucius, but my very own brother? After all we've been through. Has he forgoten every promise he made me? He never seems to think upon any of them! Doesn't he love me anymore!'

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Lady Priscilla!" She heard two voices gasp.

She looked back and seen two young men. One had brown eyes and blond hair. The other one had both greenish hair and eyes.

"Matthew? Guy? What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same thing!" The blond said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Priscilla asked.

"Are you stupid or something!" The blond continued.

"Matthew!" The other one groaned. "_I'll _tell her what happened!"

Matthew gave Guy a confused look.

"Okay..."

"It was a few minutes after Dorcas woke up" Guy began. "Naohi came back to the camp. But she just passed through, no attcaking. So Lord Hector ordered Matthew to go and spy on her. I choose to come along with him. And then we found you."

"How long have you been here?" Matthew ask.

"Awhile now." Priscilla answered.

"And Lord Raven hasn't even noticed." Guy sighed.

"He _hasn't_?" Priscilla gasped. Her tears were now visable as she quickly turned away. "I should've known. He never does... No... Not anyone... It's as if I'm only a particle of a dream... And it would... Be _better_ that way... That way... I wouldn't have all my pains that come with my lonliness... Because I can't think of anyone who respects me for me... Everyone puts so much pressure upon me without a care... No one ever ask how I feel or my opinion on things..."

"Milady..." Matthew and Guy replied in unison.

Her body began to shake through her sobs.

"It's so hard! Not a single soul knows how hard I long to be like all other girls! Playful and carefree! But I know that's impossible! I'd still be such a loner!"

Priscilla continued to sob. The pain was uncontrolable. This was unitl she felt a soft hand on her face, whom's skin was drying her tears. She gasped as she looked up to find that the comforting hand belonged to Guy.

"We _do_ care, Priscilla." He began. "We've always thought that _you_ didn't care becuase you never protest to anything."

"But... I'd hate to be selfish."

"Stating your opinion wouldn't make you selfish. Not one bit." He told her in a comforting voice.

"Guy..." She replied through light sobs. She happily wrapped the swordsmaster into her frail arms. "Tha... Thank you! I'm so thankful Elimne sent you to me!"

"Priscilla..."

"Oh!" Priscilla continued as she looked at Matthew over Guy's shoulder. "Thank you too, Matthew!" She once again faced Guy. "You two are the best friends any girl could ask for!"

"Well," Matthew began," now that that's over with, let's go find Naohi!"

"Oh, that's right!" Guy and Priscilla gasped at the same time.

They walked deeper into the woods until they seen a misty spring in witch Naohi was bathing. They quickly hid behind a large tree.

"Well, we found her.." Matthew chuckled when Priscilla and Guy gave him an evil glare.

"Yes, but in a _very_ bad time!" Guy wispered angerly.

"Hey, look!" Priscilla gasped. "That ring... It's so strange... And yet she's bathing with it on..."

"Your right." Matthew answered.

Guy gasped at another strange thing about this enemy.

"Her reflection!"

The three all looked at her reflection. It wasn't the woman they seen! Her reflection was indeed of a woman. However, this woman had long brown brown hair pulled in a bow upon her shoulder. This woman also had medium brown eyes.

"What is with _that_!" Matthew questioned.

"Do you think.." Priscilla began. "That her reflection is the truth, and that that ring of her is controling her and has put her in that form?"

"Like merging?" Guy asked.

Priscilla nodded.

"That could be!" Matthew exclaimed.

So, with this information, the three rushed back to the camp.

Ooh! Suspense! Please Review!


	4. Truth of the Maiden

_**Naohi and Crystal of Love**_

_**Chapter 4: The Truth of the Maiden**_

I decided to wait to the last chapter to respond to all of my reviewers. However... This _is_ the last chapter... Oh well!

**Jinn the Master Sage: Thank you... I'm only in Seventh Grade (and a true blond), so my vocabulary and spelling isn't at it's best point quite just yet. I can tell by the fact that their is now spoilers that this story is better then "Matthew and Girls". Also,this story isn't so random and is better discribed then "Hector's Birthday". I plan on using my knowledge from the reviews of these three fics to better improve my future fanfics for Fire Emblem and all other topics I enter. PS: I'm a girl. That's why I put Matthew into all of my fanfics! LOL!**

**Mifia Man: Thanks! I'll try to remember about that in Chapter 2.**

**smahlt: Don't worry, this chapter will hopefully be the long so far out of all my fanfics.**

**Mafia Man (again): Thank you! But... Who is Mary Sue? Sorry, but I'm not that bright! However, if she's someine who falls in love with the good guy... I'm a _huge_ Natalie fan, so would I really pair Dorcas up with someone other then his beloved wife? No, I thought not...**

**No name: I perfer to stay updated! LOL!**

**Okay, I think that's it! Time to continue my story!**

* * *

The three rushed back to the camp to warn everyone else about this information.

"My lord Hector!" Matthew yelled. "We're back with a shocking update on the enemy!"

Priscilla and Guy were about to continue what their friend said. This was before Priscilla was grabbed and forced to face another man. It was the red-head who ignored her earlier.

"Where have you been!" He exclaimed.

Tears began to fill the princess's eyes.

"Brother... Raven..?"

She quickly turned away and rushed back to Guy's side.

"What's gotten into you..?" Raven asked.

"It's a long story." Priscilla answered quietly.

"What did you find out?" Hector asked, ignoring this scene.

"Well, first of all," Matthew began "... These two newbies are _very_ good spies! In fact, _they_ were the one's who... "

"MATTHEW! TELL US THE DARN INFORMATION!" Hector screamed impatiently.

"Well," Guy interuped, "Priscilla has a hypothesis on a _ring_ that Naohi wears."

"That's right." Priscilla continued. "I have a feeling it controls her."

"Because?" Eliwood ask.

"Because of her reflection." Guy answered. "It wasn't of her. It was another woman."

"Another woman..?" Dorcas questioned.

"I believe I could do an drawing of her. We spies have a talent for that type of thing." Matthew chuckled.

Dorcas looked at the ground with a upset expression.

"Matthew... Please do that... I want to know the truth about Naohi and what she wants with me!"

Everyone could tell Dorcas was angry. This scared them. Dorcas was one of the strongest members of the army... And it _wasn't_ pretty when he was angry.

"O... Of course! Right away!" Matthew stuttered as he rushed into his tent.

Everyone else tip toed into their tents, leaving Dorcas alone.

'Did I scare them again?' Dorcas thought to himself.

After awhile, Dorcas sat on a log stump by a fire, remembering his home in Bern. His family... His friends... His wife... Natalie... He had promised her he would earn the money to heal her leg. However, things weren't as he planed. He had very little gold.

"Natalie... How I long all of this were a terrible nightmare... How I long to wake up and be by your side... How I..."

"Dorcas!"

He looked back and seen Matthew with a piece of paper in his hands, followed by the rest of the camp. A few of them had shocked looks on thier faces.

"I would never had of guessed." One of them gasped looking at the picture. She had long green hair piulled back in a ponytail and matching eyes.

"What is it, Lady Lyndis?" Dorcas asked.

Matthew handed the picture to Dorcas. It looked _exactly_ like the woman in Naohi's reflection. He gasped as he observed the picture.

"It... Can't be..." His body began to tremble. He quickley bolted to his feet glaring at the army members. "This... This must be some cruel, sick joke! If that's the case, I'm _very_ ticked off at all you! I was hoping to find and answer to the truth about Naohi... But _this_ is what I get!"

"This... This is no joke..." Priscilla managed.

This was quickly interupeted be a familiar laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! My, your team sure is wise! I guess I underestimated your abilities!"

They all turned around and saw Naohi.

Dorcas angerly looked at her.

"So you've returned?"

"Of course!"

Dorcas observed Naohi, then the picture Matthew drew.

'I... I most know they answer...' he thought as he unsheathed his Hand Axe.

"Dorcas, we'll take care of this!" A tactian with brown hair and eyes exclaimed.

"No Mark!" Dorcas cried. "This is for the truth!" He yeld as he threw his weapon towrds his enemy.

'I'm sorry, but this is the only way to find out.' he thought.

The blade of his Hand Axe slashed against her left leg as blood splatered from her body. Dorcas caught his weapon as he observed his enemy's reaction to this. She fell on he right knee, grunting and grasping onto her left leg.

"Darn it! Curse that childhood sickness!"

Dorcas gasped at this.

"Childhood sickness! Those kids might have been right!"

He rushed up to her.She grunted as she tried to hit him. However, he caught her blow. He observed the ring on her finger. Tears filled his eyes for a moment. He then forced the ring of of her finger and threw it down to the ground. It's crystal broke as Naohi gasped and fainted into Dorcas' arms.

"Huh?... What?" A beautiful aura covered Naohi as she transformed into the woman in her reflection. "It can't be.." Dorcas whispered through her tears. "Na... Natalie..?"

The brunette slowly opened her eyes.

"Dor... Dorcas?"

The axefighter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Natalie!" He wrapped his frail wife into his arms. "Natalie! I can't believe it's really you!"

Natalie looked around in confusion.

"Dorcas? Where are we?" She gasped as she seen the broken ring infront of her. "Oh... Oh no! My... My wedding ring!"

Dorcas turned and seen it as well.

"Natalie...I'm sor..."

Before he could finish, the ground began to crumble and a strange aura covered the broken memento of their love.

"Aaauuurrrggghhh!"

A strange spirit-like figure emerged from the crystal's cracks. This figure had silver hair and crimson eyes.

"Do you think..?" Priscilla stuttered.

"That's Naohi's..." Guy continued.

"True form..?" Matthew ended.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Naohi laughed evilly. "Natalie, you fool!"

"Naohi..?" Natalie replied.

"Who are you!" Dorcas demanded.

"Fools! I'm Naohi, who's main focus is to destroy all men by taking control of all heart broken maidens! Mwahahaha!"

"I'll kill you!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"I can't believe I trusted you'd aid me until Dorcas returned!" Natalie cried.

Naohi chuckled and observed the whole army.

"I can't believe it. How pathetic your intelligence is! Anyone with any brains would have learned that _Naohi_ means _revenge of broken love_ in the old Bernian tounge! Now I shall kill _all_ of you!"

Dorcas rose to his feet and aimed his Hand Axe towards his enemy.

"I care about Natalie and this everyone in this army too much for you to kill them!"

"Dorcas! No!" his wife cried. "Naohi's powers are unbeatable! She's never lost a single battle!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything!" he answered witha smile. "Don't worry, I can handle this."

Naohi throw her hands into the air and began to chant.

"She la mah qwu det mies ki la..."

Dorcas quickly switched from his Hand Axe to his Iron Axe.

'Maybe I can return her blow!'

Everyone else watched him in worry.

"... You can do it!" Natalie cried.

"Lah wad su!"

With this, Naohi shot a huge blast of magic towards Dorcas.

Everyone held their breath at this moment. What if Natalie was right? What if Naohi was unbeatable? Then this blast would surely kill Dorcas! This wasn't good!

"AAAUUUUUURRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Dorcas let out a piercing scream as he swung his axe towards the beam.

The sound of metal clashing filled the air as everyone was blided be a infanite-like white light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To everyone's surprise, this scream belonged to Naohi! Dorcas had done it! He had defeated Naohi! She was dead! Her bloody body lay upon the cold, wet soil. Dorcas panted a few times, observing his lifeless enemy.

"I... I did it... I really did it!"

Natalie sniffed at the sight of her husband.

"Dorcas..."

He turned back and rushed to his wife's aid. He groaned while he saw her bleeding leg.

"I'm... I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... You did it... For me..."

"Natalie!" he burst into tears as he embraced her.

They then gazed into each others eyes and shared a long, romantic kiss. Everyone else enjoyed the reunion of the two due to Naohi's death.

_**

* * *

The End**_


End file.
